Raditz
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: our reasoning behind why Raditz is with Vegeta and Nappa.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is a small fic. But I might make it into a longer one, not sure yet. But this is another thing that came out of me and my sister's mind, a late night in the shed.  
  
  
Freeza was walking past a few group of young saiyans with Vegeta and Nappa, heading for his ship. A young saiyan that looked about Vegeta's age or a few years older, ran up kicking Freeza's leg.  
  
"I hate you." He snarled kicking at him again. Freeza picked him up by the back of his clohtes and held him out.  
  
"I like your spunk kid. What's your name?" Freeza smirked.   
  
"Raditz." He snarled trying to spit at him.  
  
"You'll make a good friend for the prince." He said walking to his ship.   
  
"What do you mean friend? The prince of saiyans doesn't need a friend." Vegeta snarled glarring at Raditz.   
  
  
  
  
Yeah, its short but I don't really care right now. this is just the begining ok. 


	2. chapter2

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Coughs* Um, excuse me. Well looky here I got a new computer so now I can update more often and write more stories. Everyone better be careful cause I'm still alittle crazy from not doing anything for a few months. Well any ways, here's the next chapter for this fic. And yes I agree if Raditz had actually kicked Freeza we would not have our hot bulky saiyan we have now(or at least until Piccolo kills him.) *Gets smacked in the back of the head*  
  
Raditz: Hey you're not supposed to mention that ever again.  
  
Owwie that hurt, well sorry but I had to. (I have had no peace from him since a few days before Christmas. He's been horribly antsy. Maybe I need to find something for him to do instead of sit in my room.)  
  
Raditz: Hey what are you saying? I want to know, come on.  
  
no, I have to start the second chapter so go sit down and watch TV or something.  
  
Vegeta and Nappa were shown to there quarters, and Raditz was thrown in behind them.  
"They won't get away with that." Raditz snarled rubbing his head.  
"Hmph, like a weakling third class could do anything to lord Freeza's men." Vegeta sneered. Vegeta started feeling disgusted calling Freeza "lord".  
'Soon I'll be strong enough to over throw him and his men.' He thought smirking. Raditz looked at him confused.  
"What are you looking at?" Vegeta snarled folding his arms and glaring at Raditz.  
"Nothing Prince Vegeta." Raditz said looking at the ground. Vegeta grunted and sat on the ground.  
'Maybe if I get that weaklings power level up we might have more of a chance.' He thought watching Raditz look over at Nappa, who was leaning against the wall. They looked over as they heard the door start to open.  
"Lord Freeza wants to have a few words with you." Zarbon said looking at Vegeta. Vegeta stood up walking past Raditz and Nappa. Nappa pushed himself off the wall and started following him.  
"No one said for you to come." Zarbon said glarring at Nappa. Nappa looked at him then growled.  
"Fine then let the runt follow." He said pulling Raditz off the ground.  
"Alright, but if Freeza is upset I'll tell him it was your idea." Zarbon said walking out of the doorway with Vegeta and Raditz behind him. Zarbon stopped at the door to the bridge room.  
"Right in here." He said opening the door and walking in. Raditz walked in after Vegeta and started looking around them amazed. Vegeta kept his head forward not really careing what was around him. The evil tyrant was seated in his chair watching the two saiyans come closer. Vegeta stopped a few feet infront of Freeza then knelt down on one knee. Raditz blinked in confusion then did the same.  
"Lord Freeza." Vegeta and Raditz said. Raditz knew he should copy what Vegeta was if he didn't want to get beat around. Freeza chuckled quietly.  
"Well Vegeta it was a good thing you weren't on a your planet a few minutes ago, as soon as we started leaving an asteroid hit it destroying everything and everyone." Freeza said laughing inside. Vegeta and Raditz looked up shocked.  
'How?' Vegeta thought looking out the viewer behind Freeza. He and Raditz stood looking at the rubble floating in space where their home used to be.  
'No, it couldn't have. There's no way.' Raditz thought horrified.  
'Pathetic little brats, they'll make great servants.' Freeza grinned.  
"I was glad we didn't end up loosing you in that fatal accident." Freeza said still grinning. Raditz didn't like the sound of Freeza's voice during that sentence.  
"Please show the young prince around the ship Zarbon. Oh and please do be careful with the two of them. I wouldn't want to see either of them having any accidents or you will." Freeza ordered whispering the last parts to Zarbon.  
"Yes lord Freeza." Zarbon said bowing then walking to the exit. Vegeta and Raditz followed behind him.  
" Prince Vegeta are you sure that an asteroid actually hit the planet? I mean there would of been some warning or something." Raditz whispered to Vegeta.  
"Of course not idiot. I'm not gonna belive that lair." Vegeta growled. Raditz knodded knowing it was dumb to ask the Prince that question.  
  
ok end of chapter. Reviews please. 


End file.
